Cleansing
by Ravenclaw Samurai
Summary: Complete! Harry and Severus Snape are still fighting like cats and dogs. Detention is a common event but maybe this time they can wash away their differences and finally have some. . . ahem, fun together.
1. Chapter 1: Prepare for Detention

**Summary:** Harry and Severus Snape are still fighting like cats and dogs. Detention is still a common event but maybe this time they can wash away their differences and finally have some (ahem) fun together. [;

**Disclaimer: **HP is not mine but I still love it!

**Warning:** Slash - Rated M for now

**Cleansing****  
By: Ravenclaw Samurai **

**Chapter 1: Prepare for Detention**

Severus Snape was focused on the task at hand. Well, slightly focused. His mind kept returning to a certain black-haired green-eyed student, who had again fought with him earlier that afternoon. Recalling the events, he was almost ashamed to say that for no apparent reason he had acted like a complete and total prat.

"Potter! What are you doing?" Snape's voice bellowed into the classroom. Every student felt their back snap straight up, eyes bulge wide open, and mouth snap shut. However, the Potions Master was oblivious to the rousing affect he had over the classroom only concerned with the reaction of one male student.

"Sir?" The young man in question looked up with a startled look on his face.

"Unlike your fellow classmates, who are surprisingly all busy with their potions, you are the only one idling around and talking to our resident disaster." A nod was thrown in direction of Neville Longbottom, who was turning an unhealthy shade of red. "Is there something important you have to say to him that demanded his attention this very moment? A moment, I might add, that would be better spent used to concentrate in preventing another botched potion." The few spattering of anxious chatter in the background stopped.

"I was just helping him, Professor," said Harry, his brow wrinkling and his lips firm in a straight line.

"You, brat, don't even have the skills or experience to help him stir."

"Snape-"

"Mr. Potter, when I say that each student will work alone then that means, each student is solely responsible for his or her potion. There are no partners today. And since you, being one of the lowest marked students here and barely above Mr. Longbottom himself, how could you possibly even consider that you're help would benefit him."

Snape frowned at the recollection. Potter was only helping Longbottom, and Merlin knew that idiot boy needed all the help he could get. Still, remembering how the two young wizards had their heads bent close together, their shoulders touching, and their mouths whispering to each other, Severus had to act. They were being impudent, especially Potter. Again Snape frowned. Looking back on it he didn't have to include those personal comments, but then Potter, as always, reacted with his usual Gryffindor arrogance and commented that his poor performance reflected on Severus' teaching skills or lack there of. And since almost everyone was failing potions maybe he should follow his own advice and seek someone of higher skill, like Hagrid, who to many in Hogwarts is considered an excellent Professor.

Hagrid! Scoffed Snape. As if protecting the students wasn't difficult enough, that half oaf brought more students to the infirmary with various bites, scratches, and other questionable injuries than an entire year worth of Quidditch games.

The sheer audacity!

Potter. Sneered Snape. The name had a bitter taste to it.

It always boiled down to the insufferable brat in the end. Potter needed to be disciplined. He needed to be brought down low and shown that a man like Severus was worth a hundred, no a thousand Longbottoms or Hagrids. Potter should respect him, admire him, and be thankful that he was there to teach and guide his pathetic self. The boy should be groveling at his feet, gratifying him, satisfying his - Severus stopped. His thoughts of late seemed to wander from him, always slipping in images of a certain young wizard with green eyes and skin so. . . Again, without even realizing it, he was envisioning the Chosen One, the Saviour of the entire Wizarding World as something . . . no, he needed to stop. Severus rubbed the bridge of his nose. Potter, although annoying, was still a very respected, very powerful young wizard. Harry Potter was no longer the small naive boy who knew nothing of magic, but now the Wizard-Who-Defeated-Voldemort. Dumbledore was right when he had told Severus about letting go of his petty grudges against the heroic-bent Gryffindor. They had fought side by side during the Final Battle, guarding each other's back, and not only survived but won. Severus knew his actions and thoughts weren't reasonable or understandable. Still, there was something about Potter that always made him, for lack of a better word, disgruntled.

Relax, he thought. Relax.

Snape concentrated his thoughts to the task at hand, which was cleaning his new acquired vials before Potter arrived for his detention. He had found these vials by chance at an Apothecary that just opened in Diagon Alley. A new shipment had arrived from Japan and Snape was so surprised at the simple ingenuity of the product that he had decided to buy a full case right then and there. As he prepared his newest collection of tools for his Potions research, Severus couldn't help but feel less agitated, despite being irritated at himself and especially at the brat. Cleaning, the actual act of scrubbing, rinsing, and washing, became an outlet for him. An easy enough task that allowed him to break away from the demanding duties usually pushed upon him or expected from him. The incomplex idea of physical labor that ended up with clean and neat results was very satisfying.

Slowly breathing in and out, the smell of the soap filled Snape's lungs and mixed with his breath. It was his own personal concoction - lemon ginger soap. A light scent that lingered and teased. He breathed in again, his dark eyes slightly closing, and with a relaxed sigh, smiled.

**to be continued. . . Chapter 2: First Half of Detention**

**Author's Note: This is my first fic and it's a short story. I actually posted this up on Aarin but decided to branch out and add onto it here. Although this chapter isn't long I'll make the second one more. . . um. . . involved. Please enjoy! Reviews are welcome. [;**


	2. Chapter 2: First Half of Detention

**Chapter 2: First Half of Detention**

Harry stood, stunned.

He was about to knock on the door to announce himself when he noticed the door slightly open and so walked in, only to see his Potions Professor, the perpetually snarky bastard, smiling. It was very rare and few times in between when he chanced upon a smiling Snape. In fact, most of those instances the smile was more of a smirk or a restrained grimace.

Focusing his gaze on the imposing man he had seen earlier that day snarling, Harry watched the planes of Snape's face relax, dark eyes crinkled at the sides, and there was no trace of those jagged lines that appeared on his forehead when he was angry, or sarcastic, or well, being a git. Taking a deep breath Harry smelled lemons, a soft tangy aroma, that made his eyes widen in confusion. He didn't associate the scent of lemons with Snape. Spicy cider and sandalwood was more Snape. He discovered this tidbit during one very long, very dangerous, and suprisingly very dirty mission.

Hokkaido is said to be the second largest and the least developed of Japan's main island. In the wizarding world it is also one of the best grounds to find potions ingredients. Unfortunately, it is also filled with a variety of creatures, the majority being monsters or more effectively termed by the Japanese, Oni. Demons. Harry and Snape discovered this the hard way when they tried to help an old woman, who they found out later was a Yama-uba, a female monster that tricks travelers in the forest then eats them. Needless to say, the old woman turned out to be an old hag monster that tried to devour them by first strangling them with her long white tentacle-like hair and then snapping at them with sharp slimey teeth. When that was over they found a hut with a beautiful woman inside. Unlike the hag, she first offered the tired wizards food and rest, then after an extremely large and quite tasty meal tried to eat them. After miraculously escaping that, the two, now traumatized men, battled some standard ogres, trolls, one Kappa eating a cucumber, a few annoying Kadamas, Peg Powlers, another hideous she-monster that tried to drown them and then eat them, and one lost Jiang Shi, a vampire zombie usually found in China but instead found Harry and Snape and promprly tried to suck them dry. Finally, after collecting the ingredients they were looking for, salt crystals from red mangroves they found in some underground cavern at the mouth of a river, the two made their way to a nearby onsen known for its herbal baths and healing waters. It was here when Snape astonished Harry by offering the young wizard his own soap that was infused with it's own healing charms. If the younger man found it surprising for Snape to carry his own soap he didn't show it. Instead Harry took what was offered with a grateful 'Thanks' and found himself liking the scent of Snape's soap.

Spicy cider and sandalwood.

Oh yes, he liked the scent very much, which, to Harry's shocked amazement meant he also liked how Snape smelled, not that he ever planned on telling the snarky man. But ever since that day in the woods Harry can't help but inhale every time Snape is near.

Breathing deeply Harry again smelled the lemon soap. It was nice but it wasn't what he was looking for. He walked further into the classroom, his eyes never leaving Snape. The Professor was an interesting dark enigma and no matter what his friends said, especially Ron, he would continue the shaky and sometimes explosive dealings with the volatile wizard. After all, they had fought together and protected each other. He would tolerate whatever he could and act accordingly when the git decided to be his normal pompous aggravating self.

Still staring at the Potions Master, Harry's eyes wandered down his Professor's face and watched as strong rough hands dipped into the water, gently testing its temperature. The hands were not wearing any gloves or using those abrasive copper scrubbers. It was just skin to metal.

In Severus' hands was a vial, a metal one that shines and gleams after it's clean. It looked so small in his large hands, very sleek and smooth and cool. He picked the vial up and ran it under the stream of water, carefully rubbing his thumbs all over it. His palms spread the wetness along the surface while long fingers reached into the center, stroking the slick inside of the vial. Water and soap cling and trickle down his fingers, to his wrists, and then down long pale arms. The edges of his dark sleeves are slightly damp but hardly noticeable unless one really looked. He finishes the job with a swift rinse then began to polish it, wiping its surface gently with a soft cloth until it looked untouched. Fingers lightly graze the surface, a last stroke. Laying it on the counter to dry the older man slowly turns away.

"Potter! What are you doing standing there? Come here! 15 points from Gryffindor for being late!" Snape bellowed. Professor Snape was a busy man after all and the Potter brat was once again upsetting his schedule.

Harry shook his head quickly then answered in a controlled calm tone, "I was here on time, Professor. But I saw you in the middle of cleaning and decided to wait until you were done."

Grabbing a rag to dry his hands, Snape strode up to Potter sneering, using his height to intimidate the insolent boy. Snape stood a few inches in front of the Gryffindor and tossed the rag in his face. Harry caught it just after it hit his glasses and was now trying to stop his face from sneering as well.

"When I say you're detention is at 9 o'clock, I mean 9 o'clock sharp." A glance to the clock on the dungeon wall showed the time was now ten minutes past nine. Had Potter just stood there watching him? He gazed down at the boy, now taller, grown up, and slightly jaded after defeating The Dark Lord Voldemort. With one eyebrow raised Severus appraised him and as always saw something, that mysterious element in Potter that prompted him to react and respond to the boy. An instinct or urge he couldn't quite place or completely control. Without a doubt, the brat was a constant pain in his side but there was something else, something that made him anxious and almost wild with emotions. Something Severus couldn't or wouldn't fully understand and it was driving him mad.

The Professor's voice was low, deep, and menacing. "Don't think I'll accept your excuses. You are hear for a reason, Potter. Don't make any more mistakes."

Snape swept away from Harry going back to where he stood, not noticing the young man's heated gaze. "You will start with cleaning the cauldrons. No magic, just water, soap, and that rag. You know the routine."

Harry watched as Snape, behind the table, leaned down to his left, only to come back up with another metal vial in his hand. Taking a closer look, Harry found at the bottom of the table a large box of metal objects. His curiosity piqued Harry ignored the dirty cauldrons on the other side of the room, walked straight to the box and picked up a metal vial.

"What exactly do you think you are doing, Mr. Potter?"

Harry looked up and saw up close the image he saw just moments ago when he walked into the potions classroom. Professor Severus Snape without his outer robes, sleeves rolled up, top buttons undone, and dripping wet from the hands to his arms. Never had he seen the Professor so informal, so casual, and well, nice-looking. Even when they had missions together they always had seperate tents, seperate rooms. When they visited the onsen in Japan Snape gave Harry his soap then left to his own private hot spring bath. Even covered in blood and dirt Snape never lost that rigid pride, the cold formality. Tonight was the first time he had seen Snape this uninhibited.

Harry shook his head and a let out a quick breath. If he didn't stop disturbing thoughts about Snape would creep into his mind. Focus. "This is stainless steel," his mouth blurted out. Quickly inspecting the object in his hands he returned his eyes back to Snape. "Why do you have stainless steel vials?"

"Do you have a problem with that, Potter?"

"No. I'm just curious since we only use glass, crystal, or copper vials. I've never seen anyone in Hogwarts use anything that is stainless steel. Even the dinnerware is either pure silver or gold."

"Your point, Mr. Potter?" Severus raised his eyebrow, trying to guess what Potter was going on about this time.

"Just curious. I used to clean Aunt Petunia's stainless steel cookware all the time. It was strange seeing someone else do something similar."

Snape breathed out heavily and gave Harry a hard stare. "As entertaining as it is to listen to you expound about yourself once again, may I remind you that this is your detention." He reached out, grabbed the vial from Harry, and placed it in the sink. "I am not Rita Skitter from the Daily Prophet digging for details about your pathetic life. Do not open your mouth unless spoken too and begin with your punishment. Now."

As Snape turned his attention back to his task he didn't notice how Harry stood there glaring at him. Suddenly, the young wizard stepped behind the desk, deliberately bumping into Snape's side, picked up another vial, then reached over to the sink and turned the knobs for the water on high.

"What do you think you are doing, Potter?!" Severus jumped slightly as water sprayed his shirt. He was frustrated with the audacity of the young man. Potter was the only student who again and again dared to defy him.

"I am helping you clean, Snape," Harry replied emphasizing the name. He knew the older wizard disliked it when he used his surname. During the war, Harry took great pleasure calling his Professor by name. Several months before, Harry had managed to call Snape, Severus, but when the war ended and Hogwarts was reinstated, formalities were put back into place and they once again started from the beginning - hated teacher and hated student.

"The cauldrons you can 'Scourgify' but these vials, you don't know how magic will affect it, right? That's why you are cleaning them with your bare hands." Harry was adding more soap into the sink until only a mass of bubbles could be seen. The scent of lemons was almost overpowering. Bending down to pick up a few more vials, he purposely bumped into Snape every single time, not stopping, not apologizing, and never looking at him, only focusing on picking up the vials and placing them in the sink.

Severus stared at Potter as the young man rolled up his robes and sleeves, picked up the last remaining vials and proceeded to lay them in the soapy water. Damn brat just kept doing whatever he wanted. Isn't that always the case? The famous Harry Potter doing whatever he felt like doing – whenever or wherever, it didn't matter. Potter was the one exception and everyone allowed the brat to do as he pleased. Severus' lips curled.

"Once again, Potter. What the bloody hell do you think you are doing?" His voice was low, very low, and it struck Harry as very sexy. The younger wizard cleared his throat.

"It will take too long if you clean each vial one by one. Putting them all in the sink to soak will be just as effective and be more efficient. I would think, Snape that you of all people would have thought of that."

Severus was fuming inside although outwardly he only sneered. The brat did have a reasonable argument. He indulged himself with the physicality of cleaning and didn't even consider making his endeavor easier. But now he was tired and it was late, and Potter's constant annoying presence was draining him.

A firm hip bumped him again. The brat's arm and shoulder kept pressing into his side. Damn the boy! Damn him for always pushing him! Never leaving him alone! He was always getting under his skin, forcing him to - making him feel so - aarghhh!

Snape rolled his shoulders trying to release some tension from his body then turned his gaze to the little miscreant that started the whole thing. He would have to find another time to punish the brat. Maybe another large deduction of House points and some humiliation tomorrow during class - that sounded acceptable.

Harry, on the other hand, was also tense. He didn't know why he was being so forward with Snape but he couldn't stop now. For months he had been feeling anxious and restless. Whenever, Snape was around those feelings increased tenfold, along with some other unspeakable feeling that pressured him to act out against the bloody prat. Avoiding Snape's gaze, which he felt burning his face, Harry quickly took of his glasses and placed them on the edge of the table. Pressing his side to the Professor's he elbowed his way to the space in front of the sink then placed both his hands in the bin of bubbles, the scent of lemons and ginger spreading into the air.

The second his hands hit the water Harry shivered, which was felt by Severus, who found himself getting goosebumps. Inhaling, Harry breathed deeply and finally smelled the faint scent of spicy cider and sandalwood.

**to be continued. . . Chapter 3: Second Half of Detention**

**A/N: ****This chapter is a little longer but as promised I tried to make it more, um, involved. Thank you WonderMary, stella8h8chang, Seihi L, an angel and the devil, and IceprincessIsis3 for your reveiws and everyone else who read my fic! I hope you enjoyed chapter 2!!! **


	3. Chapter 3: Second Half of Detention

**A/N: Sorry for the delay. I was busy and then I had trouble deciding if I should make this story longer. In the end I decided to keep it as a short but sweet story and just to make up for the wait I've posted the last two chapters. Hopefully everyone will be satisfied with the results and just for fun I added some more, ahem, **_**action**_** for those readers who like things a little hot and steamy. Enjoy!!!**

**Warning: Explicit scenes, slash, M/M **

**Chapter 3: Second Half of Detention**

Feeling for the vials Harry ran his hands over any surface he found. The water felt nice and slightly cool but it didn't make him less aware of the tall body next to him. They worked in silence. The clock's light ticking filling the tense quiet.

Snape's heat was rolling onto him. Every now and then their bodies brushed against the other, their forearms slightly bumping due to the small area of the sink. Only the swish of water and the occasional tick tock of the clock could be heard. The scent of lemons still lingered but Harry only focused on the familiar smell of cider and sandalwood. Thinking about the other times when he managed to breathe in Snape's scent, Harry frowned, realizing he was usually very close to the man. Standing next to him, leaning towards him, pressing near him. Gradually, Harry's heartbeat seemed to fill his ears. His breathing was now hitched and trying to calm his beating heart was becoming difficult. He couldn't prevent the images that were quickly filling his head. Snape standing beside him. Snape leaning over him. Snape striding toward him. Snape pulling him. Snape grabbing him. Severus on top of him. Severus below him.

Harry's mouth was dry and his throat felt constricted. He could feel his body heating up, his chest rising and falling more prominently.

So distracted was his mind with his body's physical response to the older wizard next to him that he didn't even realize Snape was speaking.

"Potter. Let go of my hand."

Nothing.

"Potter."

Still nothing.

"I said let go of my hand, Potter!"

Green eyes finally turned to look at Snape. They blinked twice then widened. "What?"

"My hand, brat! You have been rubbing my hand for at least five minutes!"

Harry froze. His breathing stilled. The incessantly loud thumping of his heart stopped. One could almost see his soul seeping out of his open mouth.

Turning back to the sink Harry lifted his hands, only to see Snape's hand as well.

A wet, hard, strong, and large hand.

Harry's eyes grew rounder and his entire body seemed to pause.

Shock. Complete and utter shock.

Yet even though the situation was ludicrously awkward and surreal Harry's mind still wandered and couldn't help but notice the hands that were now touching his and how this was not the first time.

Although slick with water, the young man could still feel the scars and calluses Snape acquired from fighting. Harry remembered the battles still vivid in his head, how those skirmishes weren't won with only brains, strategy, and magic but with pure physical force too. He could still picture the time when Snape had intervened in what Muggle newspapers claimed to be a viscous brawl outside a small local food market. That day Harry went out to buy some food for the Order. Tired of just sitting around, to the bored teenage mind going to Muggle London in broad daylight didn't seem that risky, especially since Death Eater attacks had currently stopped. Harry, wearing sunglasses a cap and a hood, felt a quick shopping expedition would go unnoticed, so had set out alone and unattended to the streets of London. Unfortunately, Death Eaters had planned to attack Muggles at random to show their ability to strike whenever and whoever they wanted and Harry was one of the random faces picked out from the crowd. Snape, realizing the stupid boy was gone had managed to track him down and was just in time to see the beginning chaos that would send at least fourteen muggles to the hospital and two Death Eaters to trial and then to Azkaban.

Snape, after fighting his way through the panicked crowd and several Death Eaters, saved Harry by knocking out his attacker. Harry had dropped his wand, unable to grasp it correctly after having his hand almost crushed by the foot of a Death Eater. His opponent was about to let out a curse when Severus grabbed the man from behind and blindsided him with a strong left hook. The crunch of bones still sounded in his head along with the image of a panting Snape, arms limp at his side, hands bloody and dirty. Later that same day, when Snape was massaging a muscle relaxant and healing balm on Harry's hand, the young wizard found himself in front of a very livid professor. But despite the harsh tirade Harry noticed how Snape was cursing at him, at Harry Potter, not The Boy Who Lived, for risking his life yet again with his brash and reckless actions and not for endangering the wizarding world's only instrument to rid the world of Voldemort. At that time Harry had felt grateful to the man, not because he saved his life again but because Snape actually told him he cared, even if the angry words were slightly condescending, lined with sarcasm, and wrapped up in insults. It was also at that time when Harry noticed how warm and gentle Severus' hands had been while touching him.

Coming back to the present Harry stood dazed and stared at the hand that saved him countless times, feeling the heat from the man seeping into his skin, only to remember where he was and exactly what he was doing - holding his Professor's, no, Snape's hand.

Heart palpitating, the young wizard did the only thing he could do since his brain wasn't responding back to the screaming thoughts of "shit,shit,shit,shit,shit" and "oh, bloody hell".

He listened to his body.

Placing both their hands back into the water, Harry let go of Professor Snape, and when the angry Potions Master turned toward him to lecture about the impertinence and idiocy that is Potter, Harry made his move and splashed water directly onto Snape's face.

"Potter!" yelled Severus. "What in the name of - ", soft lips were smashed onto his dry ones. Wet fingers slide through his hair and a hot, firm body was now fully pressed against his own.

To say Severus Snape was surprised was like saying Ronald Weasley only liked Quidditch.

From the time he spotted Potter in the classroom, Severus could feel his body become taut and his emotions turn on high. The relaxation he felt only moments before was spoiled and since the boy was annoyingly determined to clean his vials with him Snape's chance of continuing his peaceful activity was ruined. Reluctant, if not grudgingly, he let Potter continue his impertinence. Tense and tired Snape wanted this detention to end quickly. But as time passed, Severus could feel himself reacting to Potter's presence. Though they were silent the noises Potter made was almost unbearable. The boy's breathing was uneven, he kept fidgeting and their bodies kept rubbing against each other. Potter would make a small noise from the back of his throat and then swallow, his tongue kept slipping past his lips to lick them smooth. He constantly seemed to shift his weight from one foot to the other, the boy's scent drifting up mixing with the lemon and ginger. Then, Severus realized how he was actually trying to smell Potter! He was ranting to himself inside his head when he felt something brush against his fingers.

Severus stiffened and his mind went blank.

When he felt the light touch again he couldn't help but turn to stare at the boy. Then when the younger wizard completely grabbed his hand underneath the mass of bubbles, and started to massage it, well, Severus was so stunned by the sensation that for a few minutes he was lost in his own thoughts. When reality came crashing down he had thought the boy was trying to infuriate him again and was ready to yell and insult the Gryffindor brat. But now, with Potter so close his mouth so sweet, the situation was spiraling out of control and the Potions Master could feel that almost desperate unknown emotion swell up from inside of him.

"Potter!" Severus shouted again but this time a warm, slick tongue attacked his open mouth. Trying to escape from the squirming boy Severus took a step back, only to slip on the now soapy and water-soaked floor.

Both landed with an 'oomph' but while Severus was disoriented by the fall, Harry was now straddling the wet, disheveled Potions Master, who had soap suds covering his face and hair. Harry watched as some water trickled from Snape's chin down to his neck onto the open area of his chest above his collar. Without a second thought, Harry swooped down and lapped the trail up.

Severus jerked and made a surprised noise. The Potter brat licked him! He could feel the young man sucking and licking his skin. Fingers were rubbing his chest and a heavy weight was pushing him into the wet hard floor. Severus, who still didn't completely grasp what was going on, lifted his head to look at Potter.

The young wizard was now unbuttoning his shirt and kissing his stomach and chest. A lick here, a bite there, a suckle and another lick. His breathing quickened when a warm mouth latched onto his nipple. A tongue flicked and Severus could feel himself twitch, his groin hardening. He managed to move his hands and grabbed a head full of black messy hair. Green eyes glanced up to his and Snape watched as Harry slid out from his grasp to stop at his pants. Not believing what he was seeing, he waited and stared as Harry unbuckled and unzipped his pants. Never breaking eye contact, Snape's eyes followed Harry's every moment until the brat finally set him free and took him completely into his mouth.

Snape's head snapped back and he let out a long-suffering moan. Sweet Salazar! What is the brat doing to him?! Severus could feel Harry's hot, slick tongue swirling around his tip and shaft. Hands were rubbing and squeezing him. His breathing hitched when a sharp sucking movement tightened his entire body.

He couldn't stand it anymore. He was about to burst!

Growling, Severus jerked up dislodging Harry from his person and with a strangled war cry he lunged at the confused boy and pinned Harry to the floor. Ripping Potter's robes open he proceeded to take off his and Harry's clothes until both of them were completely naked.

Severus splayed his hand all over the younger man. The heat coming off the firm body underneath him was almost agonizing. Inhaling, Severus could smell their arousal, along with Harry's distinctive scent – cool citrus and basil. He had always enjoyed how Potter smelled. A fact that displeased him immensely. But now, at this moment, he couldn't get enough of Potter – the way he smelled, the way he tasted, how he felt – it was enthralling.

Positioning himself directly on top of Harry, Severus pushed his hips onto the younger wizard. Grabbing Harry's arms with one hand and forcing them above his head, Severus used his other hand to grab, massage, squeeze, and rub the boy's tight form. His breathing ragged and his own body and mind heated with adrenaline, Severus stared at the panting body of his most hated student. But instead of seeing the arrogant Boy Who Lived or the brat who is James Potter's son, the only thing Snape saw was a beautiful young man - flushed face, smooth warm skin, a willing pouty mouth, messy silky hair, and green passion-glazed eyes – Severus sucked in his breath.

This is it! That unknown insufferable feeling. That indescribable part of Harry Potter that grated his nerves, raised his hackles, and made his blood boil. Bloody hell! He was genuinely, immensely, uncontrollably, attracted to the impudent brat. Lusted. Desired. Craved. Maybe even . . . liked. After all those years of disgust and hate, before he realized it the courageous idiotic Gryffindor had grown on him. Yes, he still became infuriated and enraged at the brat but the intense dislike had vanished. Replacing it were feelings of trust, loyalty, admiration (although he was still horrible at potions), respect, friendship, and even, dare he think it - companionship. The time they spent together: the lessons, the fights, the missions, even the formal functions and parties he was forced to attend, Potter was with him - yelling, fighting, eating, sleeping, laughing, crying, sneering, jeering, talking, caring, helping, learning, supporting, discovering, surviving, living - the list goes on. Merlin's Balls! All that time they were bonding!

Harry watched as his dark Potions Professor suddenly stopped and silently sat on top of him, staring at nothing, a variety emotions passing across his face. Taking this as a sign to regain his senses the young wizard breathed in a lungful of air and took this unexpected pause as a chance to consider what he just initiated. Severus was his hated Professor (still a complete git during Potions) but he knew something had changed over the last couple of years. Even after the harsh sessions practicing Occlumency and Legilimency, he found himself wanting to prove himself to Severus. No matter what, the bastard had to recognize that Harry was better then what the man imagined him to be. Harry didn't know exactly why he acted this way, why he wanted acceptance from Snape, but he knew instinctively that right now, this connection between them was what he was looking for. He wanted to do this with Severus. Hell, he wanted to do Severus and Severus do him. The anxiety, the stress, and the tension he always felt with the snarky sexy man – it was all leading up to this.

Wonderful mind-blowing sex.

Harry sat up, resolute, and forcefully kissed Severus out from his stupor. The response was immediate. Hands grabbed and pulled. Their bodies continued to rub, friction building. Each could feel the strength, the desire, the excitement in the other's body. Moans echoed in the classroom. Both were breathing heavily and their hips were grinding furiously. Harry wrapped his legs around Severus and thrust his hips more deeply against the older wizard's lean figure, grunting from his efforts. Suddenly their positions changed and Harry was lifted off the floor and placed on the table. Harry gasped feeling the wet countertop, his hand reaching out to support himself, knocking his glasses and some of the vials they had left out to dry. Sharp, loud clangs resounded off the dungeon walls but the two continued to touch and feel one another.

Kissing the younger man while rubbing his nipples, Harry broke off to breathe out a moan. Severus continued his actions, while roaming his hands along Harry's muscled chest down to his firm thighs. Gripping Harry's knees Severus opened the young man's legs and took him into his hot, wet, skillful mouth.

"Oh, bloody hell!" cried Harry. Never in his life did he even dream of this intensely satisfying feeling. The sensation of the older man's tongue swirling around him made him shake with exhilaration. As a teenager living among other hormonal teenagers' some experimentation and experiences were to be expected and Harry had already adjusted to the fact that he preferred males. But with a vicious Dark Lord trailing your every step along with an army of psychotic killers, romance, and yes sex, was the last thing on Harry's mind. Moaning loudly, he knew he was too close. Grabbing a fistful of hair he pulled. Severus stopped and looked up into Harry's lust-filed face.

"Come in me now, Snape." Harry was heaving. His breathing and heart rate were wildly out of control. "Severus," the name echoed through the room. "Do me now."

"Professor, to you Potter." Snape growled, greedily soaking up the image of Harry's sweat-slicked body. He leaned forward and started licking and sucking on the young man's ear.

"Severus, damn it." Harry bit Snape's neck. "Call me Harry."

Snape hissed, "You'll pay for that, brat." He tongued Harry's ear a few more times, receiving another moan before pulling back and forcing two fingers in Harry's mouth. The young man groaned and vigorously traced his tongue all over Severus' fingers. Snape grabbed Harry's hardness with his other hand, took his thumb and rubbed against the tip, spreading Harry's wetness and started pumping.

Harry bite down on Snape's fingers.

Pulling out from Harry's mouth, Snape with a fierce growl, once again attacked those soft lips with his own mouth, while he slowly traced his slightly bruised, slick fingers over the young wizard's chest, circling a nipple, then slid straight down until he inserted them into Harry's eager tight body.

Harry jerked and one of his supporting arms slipped into the soapy water which was now very cold. Harry brought his arms back up and wrapped them around Snape's neck. Severus shuddered slightly as the warm body pressed closer while feeling the cold water glide up and down his shoulders and back. With his two fingers still going in and out of Harry, Severus bent his head towards the brat and leaned his face against the famous scar. Hot short breathes brushed Harry's skin and hair. Long fingers touching him, widening him, preparing him, slowed and with one last push pulled out. Harry's entire body slumped forward onto Severus, not realizing how much tension and anticipation had built up in him. His stomach clenched when he felt something bigger and warmer touching him.

"Potter," Severus groaned. He looked into those bright green eyes.

"Harry," the Potions Masters smooth voice vibrated through the young man. "I'm going to do it now." And without a second warning Severus plunged into him. Harry shouted and Severus could feel fingers digging deep into his neck and scalp.

Sweet Merlin! They both thought.

Severus could feel every muscle of Harry's, clenching him and sucking him up. Harry, after the sharp pain, felt only shocks of pleasure every time Snape filled him. Again and again they both plunged into one another. Each could hear the heavy breathing of the other. Their heartbeats were erratic and fast. Harry moaned in Severus' ear making the older man grip his hips even harder. One or both of them screamed in ecstasy. Bodies shaking, they kept a steady pace until both of them sped up, each others holds tightening around the other's body, kissing, sucking, biting, until finally sweet, wonderful release.

**to be continued. . . Chapter 4: More Detentions**


	4. Chapter 4: More Detentions

**Chapter 4: More Detentions**

The famous Harry Potter had once again landed himself in detention with everyone's most favorite teacher to hate, Professor Severus Snape. All of Harry's friends (except Ron) along with every other House in Hogwarts were baffled about the never ending feud between teacher and student. With the war over, mostly all of Voldemort supporters were captured or missing. Sure there were still Pureblood attitudes and anti-Muggle sentiments but the stark hatred and violent distrust among the Houses were gone. Several months had passed and the unity the Sorting Hat spoke about had finally come about. The two men had spilled blood for each other, they ended a legacy of terror together, and still they fought. No one suspected, except maybe for Hermione and Dumbledore, and well, Mrs. Norris, that Harry and Severus had finally put aside there differences and threw away their previous prejudices and biases. Even with the suspicious lack of deducting points on Snape's part, no one seemed to realize just how deep a bond had now formed between the two wizards.

Two years later, Hermione's steadily growing suspicions were finally confirmed when Harry and Severus, now world-famous successful wizards, were discovered by the twins in a compromising position on Ron's old bed at the Burrow while celebrating Bill and Fluer's announcement of a new addition to their large and happy family. After some sputtering, arguing, and another round of snogging Harry and Severus finally decided to come out and admit to their friends and family that they were indeed, in a long-lasting committed completely exclusive and soon-to-be married relationship. When Hermione and a red-faced Ron asked how they got together the response was that during one detention with Severus, when Harry was assigned to clean some cauldrons, the two, after an argument over washing vials, finally had a chance to really understand each other as well as themselves. And the result?

They loved every mind-blowing minute of it.

And with that declaration the two wizards shared a kiss that had a smiling Hermione blushing and a still red-faced Ron promptly falling to his knees crying about his eyes and fainting in an undignified heap on the floor.

**THE END **

**Authors Note:  
Yay! I'm finished! Woohoo! I did it!**

**Hopefully people will like this little story of mine. I know I had a blast doing this! Thank you to anyone who decides to read my first HP/SS fic. Also a super thanks to those you personally took the time to write a review. I really appreciate the feedback!**

**Enjoy and please review!!!**

** Ravenclaw Samurai [;**


End file.
